<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fictober 2019 | DC-Soulmate AU by mizi_q</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439299">Fictober 2019 | DC-Soulmate AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizi_q/pseuds/mizi_q'>mizi_q</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fictober2019Atrasado, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizi_q/pseuds/mizi_q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fictober 2019 atrasado debido a razones personales. La mayoría de las historias se verán implicadas entre sí (trataré de mantenerlas en orden), advertiré en las notas en cada capitulo si no es así (lo mismo con las advertencias dentro de cada capítulo).</p><p>Soulmate AU - El nombre de tú alma gemela figura tatuado en algún lugar de tú cuerpo. - El nombre de tú alma gemela se revelará a la edad en que el menor de ellos cumpla 15 años.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily - Relationship, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Superfamily - Relationship, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ring | Anillo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Parejas : Superbat | Mención Jondami<br/>Advertencias : Angst | Muerte implícita de personajes | Malos/ningún afrontamiento al duelo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce sostuvo entre sus dedos la sortija de oro blanco de diseño simple y común, una banda lisa sin nada más que la identificara entre otras a parte del pequeño grabado “para siempre” en su interior (palabras tontas, estúpidas, <em>crédulas,</em> Bruce <em>sabía,</em> en su línea de trabajo algo como el <em>para siempre</em> no existía, y jamás lo haría).</p><p>Había un zumbido incesante entorpeciendo su audición y desde la ventana era capaz de vislumbrar a <em>sus</em> <em>hijos</em> (incluso él después de todos los años y las situaciones pasadas está un poco impactado por el alcance de la palabra bailoteando sobre su paladar) entre otros múltiples adultos y jóvenes disfrutando del sol en el patio de la mansión (una voz suave, divertida y fresca vino a su mente recordándole que se supone que si ‘irá por ahí recogiendo niños al azar no debería abandonarles para crecer solos y por sí mismos, se supone que él debería estar ahí, sonriendo y jugando, y siendo <em>feliz</em> con ellos, con <em>sus hijos’</em>, Bruce la hizo a un lado y volvió su atención a ellos).</p><p>Damian parecía listo para sacar su espada de donde fuera que Alfred la había escondido esta vez y atravesarla por el rostro de Tim (tampoco sería la primera vez que trataba) Dick parecía a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco mientras Jason (Bruce se preguntaba brevemente con que era que Alfred lograba sobornarle para tenerle por ahí) apoyaba la posible masacre y todo el mundo reía a su alrededor.</p><p>Bruce captó unos ojos azules, no brillantes como los de Dick, no suaves como los de Tim, no el azul bebé de los de Jon, no un azul grisáceo y cansado como el propio, sino un azul tan <em>vivo,</em> tan sabio, <em>tan injusto,</em> injusto como la sonrisa que le lanzaba, injusto como el anillo en su dedo anular que no conjugaba con el de Bruce, aquél anillo de oro <em>no blanco</em> que conjugaba con <em>el de su esposa,</em> con el de Lois Lane, no Bruce Wayne, <em>nunca Bruce Wayne,</em> porque no importa cuanto sea <em>Clark Kent</em> el nombre grabado sobre su clavícula, el nombre grabado en la muñeca de aquél hombre jamás será el suyo (porque él no es suyo, él no es suyo y jamás lo será, debido a que fue estúpido y crédulo y ahora él <em>no está</em> y jamás volverá y la prueba fehaciente de ese hecho es aquél hombre que luce, habla y sonríe como él lo hacía pero no es él, porque el suyo, porque su Clark ya no está, porque murió, murió luchando por él y por los que ama y él sabe que debería oír a Dick, a Alfred, a Tim, él sabe que debería estar ahí para Damian como Jason le exigió tras tratar de romperle la mandíbula de un golpe, él sabe que necesita estar ahí porque sus hijos lo necesitan, sabe que Clark estaría tan desilusionado si supiera como está haciendo frente a todo (como no está haciendo frente a nada), pero bruce no puede evitarlo, no puede evitar que en lo único que pueda pensar es en que Clark ya no está ahí con él y para él y que todas sus promesas de un<em> juntos</em> fueron en vano, en que tendrá que pasar lo que le resta de vida viendo a su viva imagen amar a otra persona y observando como el fruto de su amor por alguien más se roba el corazón de su hijo menor y Bruce no puede, no quiere nada de ello, no está preparado para ello (no aún, no nunca), y quiere disculparse, con todos, sus hijos, Alfred, sus padres, <em>su Clark,</em> pero no puede, y él necesita tiempo, sólo necesita tiempo, el tiempo curará la herida que la ausencia de su <em>alma gemela</em> en el mundo dejó abierta, ¿no era así? Bruce <em>necesitaba</em> tiempo).</p><p>Dejó el anillo suavemente una vez más en la pequeña cajita escondida al final de la segunda gaveta de su escritorio y bebió otro vaso de whiskey (ojalá y todavía tuviera en él aquél efecto que mantuvo en sus días de juventud), debía bajar, al menos debía fingir que era capaz cuidar de sus hijos, después de todo y al parecer, alguien como Bruce Wayne no tenía tiempo para algo como un corazón roto. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mindless | (Sin sentido) Tonto (imbécil)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soulmate AU - El nombre de tú alma gemela figura tatuado en algún lugar de tú cuerpo. - El nombre de tú alma gemela se revela a la edad en que el menor de ellos cumple 15 años.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pareja : Jondami</p><p>Advertencias : Tontos en el amor | Menor de edad | pre-slash | Amor no correspondido.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian resopló molesto por enésima vez en el día, Jonathan Kent era el imbécil más grande que pudiese llegar a existir, tan ajeno a sí mismo que era casi una burla el que se tratara del maldito hijo de Superman, ¿cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de que la chica esa, su amiga estaba claramente completa y estúpidamente enamorada de él? ¡Era ridículo! El mismo Damian casi sentía pena por ella.</p><p>Es decir, él no la entendía, ¿por qué enamorarse de alguien cómo Jon? Sí, tal vez era algo atractivo (su genética estaba predispuesta a la imagen de sus padres y ambos eran personas de facciones aceptablemente agradables, después de todo), y sí, tal vez sus ojos tenían ese brillo cautivador, y su sonrisa era tan estúpidamente gentil, y sus bordes siempre eran tan suaves y podía ser tan dulce, además tenía esa manía de observarte como sí todo lo que quisiera fuera estar ahí para ti, como si no hubiera nada más importante en su vida que tú, ¡no obstante nada de eso lo volvía algún tipo de buen partido! </p><p>El era estúpido y torpe, y a pesar de sus casi catorce años aún tenía problemas para controlar algunos de sus poderes, además era terco como una mula e infantil (sí, bien, tal vez por ahora fuera más alto que Damian pero eso no quería decir nada, Damian aún estaba creciendo, gracias) ¡y además era ajeno! Damian sentía pena por lo mucho que parecía intentar la pobre chica ser sacada de la zona de amigos en la que el medio kryptoniano la había puesto sin logro alguno (él no estaba enojado por sentirse identificado con ella y su amor por el más joven, gracias pero no Colin, él no estaba enamorado de Jon).</p><p>“¿Dami? ¿Sucede algo? Pareces distraído…”</p><p>Damian sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y un cosquilleo como suaves aleteos de mariposa afligir su (al parecer) sensible estómago. Damian maldijo por lo bajo a Colin y el estúpido pensamiento que logró implantar de alguna forma en su cabeza, otra vez ¿por qué creyó que hablar con él serviría de algo? Damian estaba no enamorado de Jon, Damian jamás podría enamorarse de Jon.</p><p>“No es nada, ahora, ¿para qué me querías? Estaba ocupado.”  Una mentira descarada, su padre le había dejado un tiempo libre, Dick estaba trabajando en algo con Tim (y Damian aún estaba enfadado con el bastardo por lo cual, para evitar muertes innecesarias (Damian y Jason discrepan aquí de Dick, esta parece una muerte muy necesaria) mantendría su distancia de Red Robin) y Jason había desaparecido después de un enfrentamiento para nada agradable con el Guasón (Damian no era un imbécil y un demonio sin sentimientos como todos parecían creer, él entendía muy bien la necesidad de espacio y estabilidad aislada que parecía necesitar su hermano mayor (y él no está diciéndole jamás a nadie que piensa en ellos como tal) y le otorgaría todo el tiempo de paz que necesitase) por lo cual no tenía qué hacer además de pintar y cuidar de sus mascotas, oh, y al parecer también trabajar con las estúpidas ideas de Colin en su mente.</p><p>“Uh, sí, bueno, estaba hablando con Kathy, y bueno tú, ya sabes, ella sigue actuando tan raro y yo, hmm, no sé qué hacer.” Damian odiaba sus estúpidos ojos de cachorro, eran tan injustos, nadie debería poder hacer esa clase de expresión, nunca, jamás. </p><p>“Ella está enamorada de ti.” Respondió y a diferencia de todas las otras veces en que Jon había reaccionado abruptamente y en una negativa absoluta a su acusación ahora sólo bajaba la vista incómodo. </p><p>“Ella… ¿hizo un movimiento?” Cuestionó, había una especie de rabia lenta cargando su sangre, no quería una respuesta a eso, pero sólo con ver el sonrojo sobre las mejillas ajenas la tuvo.</p><p>“¿Tal vez? ¡Dami yo no sé qué hacer! Yo no la veo de esa forma…” Damian deseó que dejara de morder su estúpido labio, estaba haciendo cosas con su mente (Jason tenía razón, la pubertad era una jodida mierda). ”Díselo.” Respondió desviando la vista.</p><p>“¡No puedo! ¿Y si me odia?” ¿Cómo se había vuelto esto su vida? ”Entonces jamás fue tú amiga de verdad, si ella realmente te quiere y no fueron un juego todos sus recuerdos juntos entenderá que el que sus sentimientos no sean recíprocos no es una razón para romper los lazos que lleva todo aquél tiempo forjando a tú lado, ella comprenderá y por el bien de ambos tratará de crecer sobre ello, tal vez necesites darle algo de tiempo, pero ella llegará ahí, y para ello primero deben hablar, no sólo esperes que todo explote en sus caras si no quieres lastimarla, Kent.” Damian recitó un discurso ligeramente modificado que había oído accidentalmente a Grayson darle a uno de sus inservibles y molestos amigos. Damian detestaba como esas palabras parecieron atinar en un clavo invisible que no sabía le colgaba por encima de la cabeza.</p><p>Jon asintió de acuerdo y lo suficientemente conforme, lanzándose a sus brazos y apretándole contra su pecho como si tuvieran una vez más 10 y 13 años y no 13 y 16, Damian realmente odia lo estúpido y ajeno, lo sin sentido que el menor puede llegar a ser a pesar de todos los poderes y demás cualidades de las que es poseedor. </p><p>“Gracias, no sé qué sería de mí sin ti, Dami.” Murmuró contra su mejilla antes de separarse y volar rápidamente de vuelta a casa, ¿cómo es que esperaba que la mocosa no se hiciera ideas si se comportaba así con todos a su alrededor? </p><p>“Maldito bastardo imbécil y sin sentido…” Damian jamás admitiría haber elevado sus dedos y acariciando ahí donde los suaves y cálidos labios ajenos se detuvieron momentáneamente entre susurros, jamás.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero y les haya gustado, ando inspirada hoy en día, esperemos a que eso dure. ;'c</p><p>Besitos, los amo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bait | Carnada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pareja : JayTim</p><p>Advertencias : Angst | Family Drama | pre-slash.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?!” El grito sobresaltó a todos en la cueva, pero incluso desde donde estaba Dick fue capaz de vislumbrar con mayor precisión el estremecimiento que invadió a Damian, quien a diferencia del resto pareció luchar contra la necesidad de encogerse sobre sí mismo (Dick odiaba como a pesar de los ya casi cinco años lejos de Thalia y la liga de asesinos Damian aún parecía esperar una reprensión ante lo que su madre llamó fallas, aún ahora sus jodidas enseñanzas se arraigaban fuertemente a él).</p><p>“¿A qué te refieres?” La voz neutral y ronca de Batman cuestionó, Bruce aún no se quitaba el traje, ni siquiera la capucha, por lo cual por más neutral o relajado que tratase de hacerse ver todos sabían en que esperaba que terminara la discusión, y Jason parecía bastante de acuerdo con el fin esperado para alguien que trataba de abstenerse con su vida a estar en buenos términos con el caballero oscuro de Gotham.</p><p>“¡Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero! ¿O qué? ¡¿Pensabas que pasaría desapercibido?! Mandarlos como carnada para la jodida liga de asesinos y sin una mierda de respaldo, porque, ¡por supuesto que después de todo son reemplazables! ¡¿No lo somos todos?!” Hood estalló y se sintió como un balde de agua fría para todos, siempre se sentía así cuando Jason aparecía por la mansión y Bruce estaba ahí con ellos, asfixiante, frío, doloroso, sin importar cuanto habían avanzado todos en su relación familiar para con los otros. Los nudillos de Damian eran blancos y los hombros de Tim temblaban.</p><p>“Eso no es-” Dick avanzó interrumpiendo lo que sea que el mayor fuera a decir, no estaban peleando hoy, no cuando la vista de Thalia parecía haber roto otro poco el corazón de Damian y la liga la mente de Jason, no cuando parecía que Rha’s había vuelto mágicamente a la vida y pensaba claramente en ir otra vez tras Tim (y al parecer, también Damian). </p><p>“Chicos, creo que necesitamos relajarnos y descansar, ¿sí? Damian prometió  ayudar a Jon por la mañana con su entrenamiento por lo cual debería ir a la cama, y lo mejor sería revisar el tobillo de Tim, ¿podrías ayudarme con eso Jay? Alfred está ayudando a Steph y me estoy encargando de los reportes, ¿está bien?” Todos parecieron respirar nuevamente tras sus palabras, Jason chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a Tim quien desvió la vista. Dick se mordió la punta de la lengua, tal vez esa no había sido la mejor decisión para tomar.</p><p>(…)</p><p>Tim respiró entrecortadamente mientras Jason movía su tobillo de derecha a izquierda evaluando el daño, ambos estaban en la habitación del Drake y todo era jodidamente incómodo como hace meses (impresionantemente, gracias a Damian, aunque Tim aún no lograba sacarle a Todd lo que fuera que el pequeño demonio le dijo) no lo era.</p><p>Sinceramente Tim odiaba que fuera Jason a quien Dick se le ocurrió pedir por ayuda justamente ahora, odiaba que todo entre ellos se sintiera como una burbuja rellena de agua a segundos de estallar, Tim odiaba la forma en que Jason parecía culpable de mirar su propio nombre escrito en el jodido tobillo de Tim (de entre todos los lugares, de entre todos los momentos, ¿era en serio?).</p><p>Tim odiaba que sus dedos hormiguearan con la necesidad de trazar suavemente las letras en su propia cursiva desordenada que sabía componían su propio nombre sobre el post-cuello de Jason.</p><p>“Necesitarás un día o dos de descanso, no está roto, pero podría haberlo estado de no ser porque el mocoso demonio te empujó antes de que cayeras con tu peso completo sobre él.” Había un intento de sonrisa tentativa en el mayor, pero el pecho de Tim dolía demasiado como para pensar en lo bonito que se veía el más alto.</p><p>Damian había sido rápido, furioso incluso, pero eso había sido antes de encontrarse con Thalia y reconocer a sus atacantes como parte de la liga. Tim en medio de su lucha había caído en una media voltereta desde el tejado cuando justamente estalló parte del edificio, terminó casi cayendo con todo su peso sobre su tobillo en una mala posición pero para su suerte Damian había estado justo en el lugar de su caída y, previendo la posible rotura, antes de que tocara por completo el suelo se había lanzado hacia él y ambos habían rodado, después de eso había habido tanto humo y voces y personas corriendo que Tim no está muy seguro de lo que sucedió a parte de escuchar la voz de Ra’s pidiéndole (nuevamente) unirse a él.</p><p>Tim realmente detestaba todo, su suerte, su vida, ¿por qué todo sólo parecía empeorar? Todo lo que Tim siempre había deseado era amor, era paz, era una familia, era ser tan genial como Batman y Robin (hoy en día sólo se pregunta si todo no había sido más que un error). Tim tomó las pastillas para el dolor y las tragó en seco, fingiendo obviar la mirada preocupada de Jason.</p><p>“Voy a dormir un poco… Gracias.” Murmuró despidiendo a Hood de su habitación.</p><p>“Sí… bien, le haré saber a Alfred o a Dickierbird, hmmm… Descansa, y… no fue nada.” Se permitió durante unos segundos suspirar temblorosamente una vez la puerta se encontró cerrada y el sonido de pasos por el pasillo se había desvanecido camino a las escaleras. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, su cabeza había comenzado a punzar y todo le dolía, Tim estaba tan cansado de todo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Estoy trabajando en una tesis y quiero llorar, y si yo lloro ustedes y Tim también, lmao, perdón, arrobaTimmybb te amo. </p><p>Besitos, los amo.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero y les haya gustado, sí es así les agradecía si dejan sus Kudos o comentarios (siempre me animan a continuar escribiendo), es algo cortito lo sé, pero prefiero ir así y de a poquito, es la primera vez que publico en esta página y no quiero estresarme cuando se supone que es algo que hago porque quiero y puedo. </p><p>Los amo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>